Beyond The Veil
by Nevella
Summary: Spoiler du tome 5. One shot. Qu’est devenu Sirius, où est-il et que fait-il? Y-a-t-il quelque chose derrière ce maudit voile ?


**Titre :** Beyond the Veil

**Auteur :** Boo Sullyvan

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Hé bien, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux qui ne lui appartiennent pas (ça coule de source non?). Ceux-ci (les personnages qui ne lui appartiennent pas, donc) sont le fruit de ma propre imagination. )

**Spoiler : ** Les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé :** **Spoiler du tome 5. One shot. **Qu'est devenu Sirius, où est-il et que fait-il? Y-a-til quelque chose derrière ce maudit voile ?

**Mot de l'auteur :** Personnellement j'avais trouvé une superbe idée de fic et je l'ai écrite..le problème c'est que j'en suis très déçue, je la trouve baclée, et pas franchement terrible..C'est à croire que les fics heureuses et otpimistes ne sont pas vraiment de mon domaine..enfin bon, je la mets tout de même. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même un petit peu..A vous de me le faire savoir !

Maintenant place à l'histoire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…  
- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !

- Il est trop tard, Harry

- On peut encore le rattraper !  
- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…Rien…C'est fini pour lui.

- NON CE N'EST PAS FINI ! hurla Harry

- SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il. SIRIUS !  
- Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry, dit Lupin, la voix brisée sous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour maintenir Harry.  
- Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…  
- IL – N'EST - PAS - MORT ! rugit Harry. SIRIUS ! »

_(extrait du tome 5)_

-----------------------------------

Il entendait son filleul hurler de l'autre côté du voile. Comme il l'aimait ce garçon..le fils de son meilleur ami, son portrait craché..Il était devenu sa raison de vivre, il voulait l'élever, en prendre soin comme de son fils, lui parler de ses parents..Seulement, il avait dû se cacher loin pour ne pas se faire attraper et maintenant, il était là, derrière ce voile, sans savoir comment en sortir.

Il écoutait le sérieux de la voix de Lunard, emplie de tristesse et de désespoir qui tentait de raisonner Harry..

Autour de lui tout n'était qu'obscurité. Il s'assit sur un sol qu'il ne voyait même pas et se mit à pleurer.

« Pardonne-moi James..pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas su le rendre heureux et prendre soin de lui..»

« Mr Sirius Black ? »

Le concerné leva la tête et vit deux personnes entourées d'un hâlo doré qui le regardaient gravement.

« - C'est moi, qui êtes-vous et où sommes nous, s'il-vous plaît ?

- Nous sommes les gardiens du voile, répondit la femme, que vous venez de traverser, nous sommes de l'autre côté. Nours avons une proposition à vous faire.

- Je…je vous écoute, répondit Sirius décontenancé.

- Il semblerait qu'à l'heure actuelle, votre souhait le plus cher est de pouvoir retourner auprès de votre filleul pour prendre soin de lui. Ce voile n'est qu'un lieu de passage entre la vie et la mort. Nous allons vous faire passer 9 jour de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le royaume des morts puis 1 journée à observer ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de votre filleul en ce moment. Ces dix jours écoulés vous devrez faire un choix, choisir où vous décidez d'aller, sachant que si vous retourner sur Terre, vous ne vous pourrez aucunement parler de ce passage ici et et vous endurerez les rêves prémonitoires de votre filleul.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, j'accepte donc votre proposition. »

Sirius passa la porte du royaume des morts et vit James et Lily qui l'y attendaient. Il sauta fou de joie dans les bras de ceux-ci puis parlèrent longuement tous ensemble. Sirius prit soudain un air grave.

«- Pardonne-moi James..Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse..Je n'ai pas su donner à Harry une vie heureuse et ..

- Stop, arrête Sirius, nous vous avons observés de là haut, Harry a connu son parrain, et lui rendre une vie heureuse en temps que prisonnier évader tu avoueras que ce n'est pas évident. Nous n'avons pas à influencer ton choix mais tu as encore la possibilité d'arranger les choses, et puis après tout, nous nous reverrons après ta vie !

- Oui tu as raison. »

Ainsi la décision de Sirius était déjà prise, il avait eu des recommandations des deux parents de son filleul ainsi qu'un message à lui donner. Il passa de merveilleux moment avec ses deux amis puis vint le jour d'aller voir passivement ce qu'il se passait sur Terre. Ils se dirent au revoir et Sirius retourna dans la salle obscure.

Il fut transporté aux côtés d'Harry qui pleurait. A ce qu'il cru comprendre, il sortait tout juste d'un cauchemar et n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Sirius lui murmura des mots en espérant que son inconcient les entendrait pour qu'il puisse se calmer et s'endormir. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner puisqu'Harry fini par essuyer ses yeux et se rendormir doucement. La journée qui suivit, Sirius vit la manière dont les Dursleys le traitaient..apparement l'avertissement des quelques jours auparavant fait par Maugrey, Lupin et quelques autres membres de l'ordre n'avait pas fait effet ou presque.

Il regarda avec fierté son filleul cuisiner mais se souvint qu'il ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essai et était sûrement forcé de le faire depuis tout petit..Quand il reviendrait, car il reviendrait, il vengerait Harry et l'emmenerait avec lui. Harry était très autonome et savait faire beaucoup de choses telles le repassage, s'occuper du jardin, le ménage en général..Sirius ne pensait pas pouvoir faire autant de choses en une journée..mais Harry était habitué. Il le vit prendre un parchemin et y écrire

« Tout va bien.  
Harry »

Sirius s'étonna mais compris que Harry avait toujours été très solitaire et au fond il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé du traitement des Dursley à ses amis, qui ne savaient donc pas grand chose a part qu'il ne le traitait pas très bien, et qu'il avait eu des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Quand il rentrerai il s'occuperai de soulager Harry de tous ses souvenirs, il fallait qu'il en parle.

Quand vint l'heure de repartir Sirius murmura à Harry qu'il reviendrait très vite ce que l'inconscient d'Harry sembla comprendre vu que celui-ci présenta une lueur d'espoir dans son regard puis alla se coucher. Sirius disparut et reparut derrière le voile.

Il attendait depuis quelques minutes quand un hâlo doré vint l'aveuglé.

« - Mr Black, avez-vous pris votre décision ?  
- Je l'ai prise. Je veux retourner sur Terre et m'occuper de mon filleuil.  
- Vous êtes prêt à endurer physiquement et psychiquement ses cauchemars aussi traumatisant et douloureux soient-il.  
- Si Harry doit l'endurer, alors je l'endurerai.  
- Bien donc comme prévu, vous ne pourrez pas parler du mystère du voile vous aurez des bribes de souvenirs mais ne pourrez pas les communiquer ou seulement de manière très évasive. Vous allez réapparaître dans la chambre de votre filleul, le 3 juillet à 23h 58. Il vient de s'endormir. Bon courage Monsieur Black

- D'accord, merci beaucoup de m'accorder cette nouvelle chance. »

Il disparut dans un brouillard epais et arriva comme prévu dans la chambre du garçon. Il se métamorphosa en Patmol et alla s'allonger sous le lit de celui ci. Cependant il entendait un couinement famillier derrière lui. Il se retourna discrêtement et vit le rat.

Dans une colère noire il attrapa de sa gueule le rongeur paniqué qui tentait de lui échapper, sorti du lit de Harry puis alla poser la « chose » dans une malle d'Harry restée ouverte, le temps de se transformer. Il reprit son apparence, conjura cage de verre protégée magiquement et y jetta l'animal avant de transplaner dans son ancienne demeure.

Il monta au grenier, s'inclina face à Buck qui le lui rendit et s'envola vers Poudlard sur son dos. Arrivé au niveau du couloir Sud il descendit de l'animal et entra par l'une des fenêtre avant de se transformer en Patmol. Il avança avec souplesse et discretion jusqu'au bureau du directeur et il eut la chance de constater que le directeur sortai tout juste de son bureau.

« Patmol , demanda-t-il doucement les yeux expriment la surprise »

Le directeur ne s'attendait pas à une telle visite à 3h du matin, surtout parce que le visiteur était supposé mort !

Le concerné aboya doucement pour acquisser et le directeur l'intima de le suivre dans son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée derrière eux, Sirius reprit son apparence et tous deux s'assirent de chaque côté du bureau.

« - Bonsoir Sirius, tu veux du thé ?

- Je veux bien merci »

Albus fit apparaître deux tasses fumantes et une théière sur un plateau. Chacun en saisit une et se mirent à boire. Sirius avait les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait expliquer tout ça à Albus lorsque celui-ci lui demanda comment était-il possible qu'il soit vivant.

« - Albus, je..enfin je ne peux pas tout vous dire. Le fait est qu'ils m'ont donné une seconde chance. Je vais tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à James, il y a 16 ans, à la naissance d'Harry. Et voici la première partie de mon engagement. »

Il lui tendit la cage de verre et ajouta.

« - Voici la preuve de mon innocence. Vous avez sous vos yeux Peter Pettigrow, traître et responsable de la mort de Lily et James Potter, ainsi que de 12 moldus et peut-être encore d'avantage. C'est un animagus rat non déclaré que j'ai reconnu grâce au doigt qui lui manque et à la patte métallique qu'il a ici. »

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'aube, après avoir pris tout deux une potion tonique. Vers 8h, Albus mis fin à leur discution à propos de l'Ordre.

« - Bien Sirius, je vais te demander de passer dans la pièce à côté pendant que je fais venir le ministre et m'entretient avec lui. Laisse Peter ici, je t'appelerai au moment voulu. »

Ainsi, après de longues minutes d'explications, et de persuasion, le ministre s'occupa d'organiser le procès de Sirius Black. Biensûr, Albus avait modifié les circonstances de la capture de Pettigrow et la mémoire de celui-ci. Le monde sorcier n'était heureusement pas au courant de la mort de Sirius ce qui facilita les choses pour Sirius qui se voyait mal expliquer son retour.

Une semaine plutard, Sirius était innocenté et attendait impatiemment de pouvoir revoir son filleul.

Harry avait appris la nouvelle par courrier, Sirius était vivant et innocenté !

Harry était rayonnant au 4 privet drive ce qui inquiettait réellement ses tuteurs. Ils en comprirent la raison lorsque que Dumbledore en personne vint le chercher (en sonnant à la porte, il connaissait l »aversion des Dursley pour la magie) pour assister au procès de son parrain.

Vernon eu la folie de ne pas vouloir le laisser partir pour tenter d'innocenter son parrain et se vit stupefixé par l'illustre Dumbledore.

Harry retrouva les Weasley, Hermione, le professeur Lupin et quelques membres de l'ordre (Severus mis à part, vous comprenez qu'il ne tient pas vraiment à assister à la libération de Sirius Black).

Tous témoignèrent en faveur de Sirius sous véritasérum et il fut immédiatement innocenté, dédommagé par une fortune colossale, la garde de son filleul, le droit de posséder à nouveau une baguette et l'autorisation (sur sa demande) de faire construire un nouveau manoir à Godric's Hollow pour Harry.

Ainsi Harry avait quitté les Dursley avec beaucoup de.. regrets, il faut le dire et traîna le pied pour aller vivre chez Sirius au squard Grimmaurd. Il passèrent tout le mois de juillet à rebatir le manoir Potter avec tous les membres de l'ordre volontaire et Albus vint poser les protections autour de la demeure. Sirius n'avait pas demandé de reconstruire ici simplement pour faire plaisir à Harry. Godric's Hollow était l'endroit où il avait trouvé refuge après sa fugue, c'était la maison de ses meilleurs amis et de ses meilleurs souvenir.  
.

Tout fut terminé l'avant veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry et ils organisèrent une grande crémaillère doublée d'une fête d'anniversaire, le 31 juillet. Harry fut heureux de tous les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert. Il avait surtout adoré le cadeau de son parrain : Un portrait magique du mariage de ses parents, qu'il avait encadré et cloué au mur en face de son lit. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Sirius et Harry s'était énormément rapprochés. Ils discutaient beaucoup jusqu'à tard le soir, et Sirius avait réussit a faire éclater sa carapace, au moins quand ils étaient tous les deux. Sirius était heureux de venir vivre avec lui là-bas, non seulement parce que c'était son tuteur, de plus parce que il détestait la demeure de sa famille. Ainsi Harry passa de merveilleuses vacances auprès de son parrain qui faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Il lui avait même promis de lui apprendre à devenir un animagus, pour qu'il ait un nouvel atout face à Voldemort (mais qu'il faudrait garder secret de lui le plus longtemps possible et donc ne pas le faire déclarer) mais en plus parce qu'il voyait qu'Harry le voulait.

Les gens avaient encore du mal à s'habituer au fait que Sirius soit innocent et le craignaient toujours un peu. Pour cette raison et parce que Harry adorait jouer avec Sirius sous sa forme canine, il arrivait souvent de voir le jeune garçon accompagné d'un gros chien noir adorable et adoré de beaucoup !

Ils vécurent heureux (ou presque) et eurent beaucoup de fous- rires !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boo


End file.
